One Plus One Doesn't Equal Two
by PrinceSSSparrow
Summary: Hermione has a new boyfriend...and he just happens to be older than her. Much older....


It was hard to concentrate on Potions homework when such a beautiful man was staring at you from across the table. His messy hair fell casually over his eyes and he smiled halfheartedly every time she looked up. For Hermione, the only thing thing she didn't like about her new boyfriend was that she had to keep him a secret.

Sirius Black was probably twenty or even thirty years older than her, but there was just something about him: his gorgeous blue eyes, his muscular physique, his gentle kisses. He was everything Hermione wanted in a man and everything she got. The only problem was that there was nowhere for the two of them to be alone. Only occasionally was the Gryffindor common room empty, and even then, they only had five minutes before someone burst through the door. Hermione wanted Sirius even more now, because she had him and couldn't even do anything with him. They barely kissed a few days ago when the common room had been empty for about two minutes. But she wanted more than that. Hermione had always said she would save herself for marriage. But now that she had such a wonderful boyfriend like Sirius, she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Sirius," she whispered across the table.

"Yes?" he replied, smiling.

"You live at the Shrieking Shack, right?"

"Well, temporarily. But yes, that's where I sleep at night."

"Do you think there's any way we could meet there? This weekend?"

"Really? I mean – are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive. And maybe I...spend the night? I mean, if that's okay with you..."

Sirius nearly toppled over in his chair. "Yes. That's-that's fine."

Hermione smiled and began writing her paper again. Under the table, she rubbed his leg with her foot. Then, she slowly moved it up so she was rubbing something else. Sirius nearly had to bite his lip, his sexual urge was so strong right now. Hermione was definitely turning him on.

That weekend

Hermione was so relieved she had snuck out of the castle unheard and unseen. She would have borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak, but she dare not say anything to anyone about her secret love affair with Sirius Black. Especially to his own nephew!

She climbed the rickety steps to the upstairs bedroom where Sirius spent his lonely nights. Tonight he sure won't be lonely, she thought to herself. She knocked on the door. A handsome voice greeted her on the other side. He was sitting by the window, cleaner than usual, and caressed her face gently when she walked over.

"Hello," he said casually. "Put your bags over there. Make yourself at home."

"If you say so." Hermione walked over to an armchair and layed her small backpack in it. She took off her coat and hat and placed them on the chairback. Tonight was the first time Hermione had ever worn a real bra. Since then she had only worn training bras and such. But for tonight, she was wearing a lacy, black number, with a matching thong. The lace wasn't all that comfortable, and it kept itching. But she didn't want large red marks all over her chest from scratching at it, so she had to deal. When she turned back around, Sirius was lying on the bed, waiting.

"So..." said Hermione, awkwardly. How did you begin sex? She wondered. Did you just say 'Okay, let's have sex now!', or did you have to do stuff that led up to sex? Like kiss or something? Slowly she made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. It was rather dirty, and the sheets did not look very sanitary. There was also holes and loose springs everywhere. Ew. But at least the discomfort would be bearable heaving on top a man as sexy as Sirius.

"You know something, Hermione? You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. And I've seen a lot of girls."

Hermione blushed and Sirius ran his fingers through her gentle curls. He pulled her more onto the bed – closer to him. She reached out and put her hand over his. He looked down and smiled, then kissed her. Sirius is a good kisser, Hermione thought. This makes me want to have sex with him even more than I did before.

Suddenly, she pulled back for a second and lied down on the bed. Nervously, she started to unbutton her demure, white blouse. She could see Sirius' eyes widen and his breathing become heavier. He helped her with the last few buttons, then slid the shirt off of her. He rubbed his hands down her back as he pulled her closer to him. Hermione began to unbutton his shirt, but instead, he just ripped it off. Ooh, that was hot, thought Hermione. He undid his pants and tossed them to the floor. Hermione wasn't sure if she should undo her pants or not. But he undid them for her, so she didn't have to make up her mind. He pulled her on top of him as he lied back on the bed and they continued to make out madly. She slid her hands up and down his chest, which was minimally hairy. He rubbed his hands all over her body – down her legs and up them as well. Over her chest – grabbing her boobs (if you could even call them that). Hermione was a bit embarrased at her lack of cleavage – she knew she should have gotten the push-up...

Sirius moved his hands down and removed his boxers slowly. Hermione had never seen a man like that before. She was rather shocked at how huge it was. Now, she felt a little awkward because she was still in her bra and thong. Maybe if she waited a few more minutes he'd just take them off for her and she wouldn't have to worry about it. And he definitely did. He slid off her bra first, unlatching it in the back, then sensually sliding it down, off of her arms. He began to get "excited" and boy could she feel it. He slid off her thong now; then the insertion came. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but once Hermione didn't feel like shrieking from the pain, it started to feel kind of good.

After about fifteen minutes, she and Sirius were still humping each other, and it was clear she was a newbie at this. He worked hard and kept thrusting and moaning and caressing her in places she wasn't sure you could be caressed in. Every now and then, Hermione would shout out like a proper little British girl, but only in small dosages, never heavily moaning like Sirius was. She looked into his eyes for the first time all night and immediately felt complete. And amidst all the sweat and grime, he still looked freakin sexy. Hermione smiled. She was having sex with Sirius Black! How much better could life get right now?

Suddenly, the door swung open. Hermione and Sirius both turned their heads. Harry stood before them, looking utterly disgusted and shocked.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this! Without even asking me first? God, you guys...how rude," Harry said as he stood in the doorway. "You know how much I love doing this. Scoot over guys. Make room for Big Papa," Harry walked over to the bed and started to take off his shirt...things were about to get even kinkier down at Hogwarts...


End file.
